1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to polymer- or resin-supported poly(alkyleneglycol ethers).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poly(alkyleneglycol ethers) are known phase-transfer catalysts. Lehnskuln et al., Synth., 184 (1977) and Belgian Pat. No. 844,851. Although these catalysts are generally characterized as efficient and economical, their wide-spread use has been hindered by the difficulties encountered in separating and recovering these catalysts from a reaction product.